Photosynthesis is a process of converting light energy from the sun, in which, chlorophyll in foliage absorbs sunlight to provide energy to the plants. Most plants only absorb some specific light in visible spectrum. A grow light (a kind of an electric light) is an artificial light source used to stimulate plant growth by emitting light appropriate for the photosynthesis. The grow light attempts to provide a light spectrum required for natural growth of the plants by mimicking outdoor light conditions such as color, temperature, intensity of the light. Growth cycle of each plant comprises various growth stages (e.g. germination/vegetative phase or the flowering/fruiting phase), in which, each growth stage requires a specific range of light spectrum depending on type of the plants being cultivated.
In the available grow light systems, plants are shifted from one growing rack to another growing rack based on their growth stages in order to provide the required light spectrum. Such shifting not only makes indoor cultivation complex, but also hampers the growth of the plants and increases the cost. This is because, while shifting the plants from one place to another place, the plants come into natural indoor environment which may not match with an artificial environment (mimicking the outdoor light conditions) provided by the grow light systems.
Another challenge is maintaining spectral uniformity of the available grow light systems. The spectral uniformity of the available grow light systems are poor as they use red-LED, blue-LED, white-LED as combined spectrum. Due to such combination, the light spectrum varies from one position to another position. Further, the available grow light systems provide limited growth rate and fail to generate specific nutrients. Therefore, there is long standing need of a device and a method for stimulating plant growth without shifting their positions.